Guild Hall Amenities
|Guild Benefits}} Amenities allow you to add functionality, services and decorations to your guild hall. For general guild hall information, see the Guild Halls guide. To purchase an amenity, you must use the amenity window, which is accessed from your guild hall's door. Only members of the guild with Trustee can purchase amenities. Many amenities have their own access levels that you can set, to either allow or deny friends and visitors of the hall to use them. All amenities are available for purchase immediately, assuming that your guild hall can accommodate them. The decoration amenities are limited to higher tier guild halls. When an amenity is purchased, it will appear at a pre-determined location. For most, this is the center of the front room in your hall. They cannot be picked up, but anyone with Friend+ access can move them. To sell back an amenity, you must use the amenity window accessed from your guild hall door. 50% of the purchase price is refunded to the guild hall escrow when selling back amenities. When you sell your guild hall (by purchasing a new hall), amenities will move with you to the new hall, unless that type of hall does not allow them. In such a case, the purchase cost will be refunded to the hall's escrow. Level 30 guilds start with 5 amenity slots. At levels 35, 45 and 55 you will gain 2 more amenity slots. At levels 40, 50 and 60 you will gain 3 more amenity slots. Starting at guild level 62, you will gain 1 amenity slot every other level. This makes it so that a level 80 guild will have 30 amenity slots. A level 95 guild has 37 amenity slots. There are five categories of amenities: Decoration, Depot General, Tradeskill and Transportation. *Decoration Amenities *Depot Amenities *General Amenities *Tradeskill Amenities *Transportation Amenities 51 AVAILABLE T3 GUILD HALL AMENITIES *Courtyard Landmark Statue: Resolution (1) *Courtyard Statue: Sentry, East (1) *Courtyard Statue: Sentry, North (1) *Courtyard Statue: Sentry, South (1) *Courtyard Statue: Sentry, West (1) *Grotto Sailing Ship *Maj'Dulian Orrery (1) - PURCHASED *Hall Guard - PURCHASED *Ammo Depot - PURCHASED *Collectible Depot - PURCHASED *Food and Drink Depot - PURCHASED *Fuel Depot - PURCHASED *Harvesting Supply Depot - PURCHASED *Lore and Legend Depot - PURCHASED *Poison, Potion and Totem Depot - PURCHASED *White Adornment Depot *Advanced Adventure Writ Agent - PURCHASED *Advancement Counselor - PURCHASED *Collection Binder - PURCHASED *Commodities Exporter Hireling - PURCHASED *Creature Conjuror *Far Seas Express Mailbox - PURCHASED *Gigglegibber Goblin Gamblin' Game Vendor *Guild Cloak Designer *Guild Hall Banker - PURCHASED *Guild Hall Bartender - PURCHASED *Guild Hall Chronomage - PURCHASED *Guild Hall Prophet - PURCHASED *Guild Hall Stylist - PURCHASED *Guild Hall World Market Broker - PURCHASED *Herbalist Hireling - PURCHASED *Mender Hireling - PURCHASED *Relic and Signet Peddler - PURCHASED *Stable Hand - PURCHASED *Standard Bearer Hireling - PURCHASED *Training Dummy Supply Chest *Uniform Mannequin - PURCHASED *Fuel Merchant Hireling - PURCHASED *Gatherer Hireling - PURCHASED *Hunter Hireling - PURCHASED *Miner Hireling - PURCHASED *Tradeskill Recipe Salesman - PURCHASED *Tradeskill Rush Order Agent - PURCHASED *Tradeskill Writ Agent - PURCHASED *Navigator's Globe of Norrath - PURCHASED *Druid Portal Hireling - PURCHASED *Small Ulteran Spire - PURCHASED *Guild Strategist - PURCHASED *Guild Translocation Beacon - PURCHASED *Localized Teleportation Network - PURCHASED *Portal to Member Housing - PURCHASED NOTES: (1) No Amenity Slot Used Category:Browse Category:Guild Hall Category:Benefits Category:Amenities